


Make-Believe by Mithrigil [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Make-Believe by MithrigilSummary: Seishirou's childhood even before meeting his mother.He pretends that all the flowers are dead. One day, it works.





	Make-Believe by Mithrigil [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make-Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341625) by Mithrigil. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011.

**Title** : Make-Believe  
 **Author** : Mithrigil  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon  
 **Rating** : Light R, horror.  
 **Spoilers** : For Sei definitely not being a harmless gay veterinarian.  
 **Summary** : Seishirou's childhood even before meeting his mother. _He pretends that all the flowers are dead. One day, it works._  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/360572.html#cutid1)  
**Length** 0:13:30  
Download Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Make-Believe%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3)


End file.
